1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to personal electronic communication apparatus, and, more particularly, to an adjustable clip for use with a personal electronic communication apparatus that enables the apparatus to be more easily and efficiently used by an individual.
2. Description of the Related Art
Personal portable electronic communications have become widespread and a virtual necessity in today's modern society. This is because there is an unquestionable need in our fast moving modern society for an individual both to have access to others and to be readily accessible by others. Such ready access via electronic communications networks has caused more and more individuals to carry personal electronic communications apparatus such as beepers, pagers and mobile telephones or radios known as handheld transmitters.
To insure that the usually expensive personally carried communications apparatus is not lost, but securely held, a clip is normally attached to the apparatus and fastened around a belt or to a pocket flap. In this position, however, an individual is normally viewing the indicator panels of the apparatus upside-down. In other words, the apparatus' indicators showing the information that the apparatus has received is also upside-down to the wearer of the apparatus. Therefore, in order for the individual to properly read the captured information on the indicator panels, he must detach the apparatus and turn it around. When an individual removes the apparatus from its fastened position on the belt or pocket, however, he must be careful to hold the apparatus to prevent dropping it and causing damage or losing the captured information.
Currently available clips or fasteners for use with pagers and the like, fail to provide an answer to this problem of reading the received information without subjecting the apparatus to removal from its secured position and possible damage from falling. This possibility of damage is also increased due to the fact that current clips or fasteners are difficult to remove from their secured position on a belt or pocket, as the elements forming the clip or fastener are normally biased closed and offer the user no quick or sure method of removal without subjecting the apparatus to a precarious position or possible damage from falling.